


Fairies and Co.

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - shop au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius works in a little fairy shop with his two best mates, Remus is a young single dad, and Teddy enjoys smashing gender norms from an early age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairies and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly similar to my other fic - Hair dresser au. It's got the same type of structure, but at the same time it's different.

In town of Gloucestershire, located near a grand hotel that serves afternoon tea and is rated one of the best hotels in the country, are little shops. They're all individual businesses and range from flower shops, to music stores, to clothes shops. One, however, is not like the others. At the bottom of the line of the shops, there's a small shop with a sign that reads 'Fairies and co.'. Inside the shop, there's everything that you would associate with fairies. From the costume wings, to flowers - both real and fake, to flower crowns, and so much more. Scented candles are lit on the counter, scenting the shop of vanilla and lavender.

Behind the counter, today, is Sirius. He's slender with black hair that's wavy and reaches his shoulders. His clothes are work uniform - a purple shirt saying 'Fairies and co.' in swirly writing, a pair of black jeans and black shoes. He refuses to, like Lily, wear a costume. But his face is covered in 'fairy makeup'. Which is basically purple eye shadow, glittery powder on his cheeks, and skilfully tiny stars under his eyes.

The door opens which makes the little bell above the door ring, and in steps a tall, young male with a small child. The small child has bright blue hair and rushes over to the counter as soon as he steps through the door.

"Excuse me," he says, rather polite for the age that he looks.

"Yes?" Sirius asks with a smile.

"Do you have any flower crowns?"

"We do, but they're no on display. Would you like me to go and get some for you?"

"Yes please!"

Sirius smiles at how polite the boy is, before leaving the front room and going into the back room.

The back room is just about bigger than the front room. It's full of boxes that has either Sirius', Lily's, or James' writing on it. He reads the labels, ignoring the new stock he needs to put out and looking for the requested items. He finds them under a stack of five boxes - the stack of them taller than Sirius himself. He pushes himself right onto his tiptoes and gets the top box, putting it on the floor. He repeats the process before getting the box of flower crowns and taking them to the front room.

Sirius goes back to the front room, seeing the small child in -whom Sirius is assuming- his father's arms, looking at the dream catchers in the glass display case that is also used as a counter.

"Would you like to see the dream catchers as well?"

The male looks up, and smiles, "That would be great."

Sirius is taken back a bit, he hadn't noticed before, but he can now see the scars littering the male's face. And it's only now that Sirius realises just how young he looks - he can only be around twenty one. But he doesn't say anything, and instead smiles and places the box on the counter. He gets the basket of dream catchers out of the glass display case and places and puts of next to the box of flower crowns.

"Which ones would you like to look at first?"

The child looks at his father and shrugs, which makes the male laughs. He turns to look at Sirius, "The flower crowns, I guess."

Sirius opens the box, gently picking up a few of the flower crowns up and placing them on the table. "I think these are the majority of the designs," he says.

He watches as the child looks at them with awe in his eyes before leaning down and getting the flower crown that has small daisy and vine leaves. "This one please," he says with a smile and leaves to Sirius as much as he can, trying to give him the flower crown.

"An excellent choice," Sirius smiles. He takes the flower crown and puts it by the till, putting the other flower crowns in the box and moving the box to behind the counter.

"And this one," The child says, holding a flower crown out to Sirius that he forgot to put in the box.

"Thank you," Sirius is still amazed by the manners of the small child.

The child leans into his father and cups his ear, whispering something.

"Do you want to ask or should I?" Remus asks when the child is done whispering.

"You."

The male -who Sirius still doesn't know the relation to of the child-, looks at Sirius before speaking, "Teddy's just wondering who do your makeup, and is it possible he could have it done?"

Sirius smiles, both because Teddy has got to be the cutest name ever, and also because he loves how this kid is destroying gender roles and 'norms' at an early age. "My co worker does my makeup, Lily. She's just gone to get us lunch at the moment, but I don't think she'll be long if you'd like to wait. I know she'll happily do it for you."

Teddy nods at his dad, "Can we wait for her? I want pretty face paint too."

"Of course we can wait," The male says and looks at Sirius. "I'm Remus, by the way."

"Sirius," Sirius introduces himself with a smile.

"Like the constellation?"

Sirius laughs, "It's ridiculous how many times I'm asked that, but yes. Like the constellation."

Lily comes in just a few seconds later with a Greggs bag and two take away cups. Her long, red hair is up in two space buns and she's in a fairy costume, including wings. Fake flowers are stuck in her hair, and her makeup is similar to Sirius', but instead of stars under her eyes, there are flowers. "Sorry I took so long, you wouldn't believe how many looks I got today."

Teddy takes one look at her and gasps, before excitedly, and loudly whispering to Remus, "Dad, there's an actual fairy here!"

Sirius and Lily exchange grins, and Lily joins Sirius behind the counter.

"Lily, this is Teddy and Remus."

"It's lovely to meet the two of you," Lily smiles, noticing the excitement and joy on the smaller boy's face.

"Teddy was wondering, could you do his makeup like mine?" Sirius asks.

"Of course I can, let me just get my face paints," Lily smiles and takes her take away cup of tea to the back room with her.

"You can have food first, you know," Remus says.

Sirius shakes his head, "It's just sandwiches and stuff, it'll keep. Don't worry."

Lily returns with a little stool and a large box which contain her makeup supplies. "If you have a seat," she smiles at Teddy and puts the stool by Remus.

Remus sits Teddy down, before turning to talk to Sirius, "How much for the flower crown, the face painting, and a dream catcher?"

Sirius goes to the till to the left of him, pricing it all up. "It's six pounds altogether."

Remus nods, gets his wallet out and gives Sirius the exact amount in change.

"I might be a while," Lily says from where she's on the floor, painting Teddy's face. She looks at Remus, "If you'd like a cup of tea or something you're welcome to."

"That'd be great, thank you."

"Tea or coffee?" Sirius asks. But he speaks again before waiting for an answer, "Come with me, actually. I'm rubbish at making other people's cup of tea and coffee."

"That's true," Lily laughs.

"I'll just be a second, Teddy," Remus says, getting a little nod off of his son.

Sirius takes Remus to the small spare room that is used as a kitchen. It's not much - a sink and counter, a kettle, a small fridge and two cupboards.

"Sorry it's cramped in here," Sirius says, opening the cupboard. The cups are all on top shelf - the one Sirius can't reach. He's going to kill James.

"Do you want me to get one down for you?" Remus asks.

Sirius' cheeks are red, but he nods, "Yes please."

Remus gets two cups, and Sirius puts the kettle on.

"He's my son, if you're wondering," Remus says, leaning against the counter with a casual smile.

"It's not my business, but I was curious."

Remus nods, "Most people think we're brothers, but his mother and I had him at a young age."

"There's nothing wrong with that, though. I've never known such a lovely and polite child, and he seems very happy."

A fond smile appears on Remus' lips, "Yeah, he's a good kid."

Sirius nods, turning around when the kettle is ready and asking, "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, milk, two sugars."

"Same as me then," Sirius says and puts a tea bag in the cup.

"It's a nice place round here."

"You're new to the area, are you?" Sirius turns to look at Remus as the tea brews.

Remus nods, "Teddy's mother and I split up a when he was just a few months old, she wanted to go and get an education, so I've been raising Teddy. She sees him when she has holidays an so on, she's a brilliant mother to him. Anyway, I moved back in with my mum and then last week we moved down here."

Sirius nods, "It's good that Teddy has you to look after him and his mum is getting an education."

"It is, and people always seem to be so bitter that his mother isn't the one raising him full time, but I don't see why she can't get an education and my mother and I look after Teddy. He's doing brilliantly and he knows both his parents love him."

"Ignore what people think. They wouldn't think twice if it was his mother raising him and you getting an education or working."

Sirius makes Remus his cup of tea, and gets a packet of biscuits.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus asks and takes a biscuit from the packet, held by Sirius.

"Go ahead," Sirius replies, taking a biscuit for himself and setting the packet on the counter.

"I'm not sure how to ask this... but are you single?"

Sirius' cheeks heat up a little, "Yes."

Remus nods, looks at his she is before looking at Sirius again. His cheeks are heating up just as much as Sirius', "I know we only just met.. but maybe we could go out sometime? I mean, if you swing that way.."

Sirius laughs a little, "You could just ask if I'm into guys, which yes, I am. And I would love to go out with you some time."

Remus smiles, but his cheeks are still red, "Great, maybe I can have your number?"

"You can definitely have my number."

They exchange numbers before going back to the front room.

"Nearly done," Lily smiles at the two.

"Do you want a bag for the dream catcher and the flower crown?" Sirius asks, stood with Remus behind the counter.

"He'll probably wear the flower crown, but a bag for just the dream catcher would be great."

"And, we're done," Lily grins.

Teddy thanks her and gets up, going over to his dad and lifting his arms. Remus bends down and picks Teddy up, looking at the makeup on his face. It's similar to Sirius', but instead of stars are little half moons, back to back.

"The moons are because you're a werewolf," Teddy grins.

Remus rolls his eyes fondly, "You're never going to forget that story, are you?"

Teddy shakes his head, "Never!"

Sirius smiles at the two, it reminds him of how Lily and James are with their own son, Harry.

"Is there anything else you want today?" Remus asks, getting the flower crown and handing it to Teddy.

"Not today, we have to go and see nana, remember?"

"Ah yes. We need to go meet her for lunch, don't we?"

Teddy nods, "Do you think she'll mind me having fairy makeup?"

"I don't think she'll mind at all."

Teddy doesn't reply for a few seconds, but eventually replies with, "Maybe you could get your face painted too?"

"I would, but you know I can't put anything but the scar cream on my face."

"But nana won't be mad, right?"

Remus shakes his head and looks at Lily, "I don't suppose you could paint a moon on the back of my hand, could you?"

"Of course I can."

She does just that, painting a half moon on the back of Remus' hand, which calms Teddy down and stops him worrying, knowing that his dad has now has something painted on him as well.

"Thank you, for all of the stuff, and the rest," Remus says, giving Sirius a little wink.

Sirius smiles, "My pleasure."


End file.
